


[83line/澈特]  关于爱情的二十六个小故事

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 关于爱情的二十六个小故事 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 是已经有很多太太写过的A-Z小故事背景是现背, 假设二人在一起多年了是圈内人都知道的关系, 就差没有向公众公开承认都知道我的取向吧嘻嘻基本上都是甜的, 就算稍虐一点的也是基于二人相爱的基础写的
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 关于爱情的二十六个小故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982716
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Alive

医院...

金希澈火急火燎的跑上了病房, 他身上录影的衣服都还没来得及换下来, 从听到大帅告诉他朴正洙企图自杀而进了医院的那一刻, 他的心就像停顿了一样, 他转身就跑下了楼, 连车钥匙都忘了拿, 还是大帅追在他身后拿给他的.

一打开病房的门, 床上的人脆弱得彷彿不是他认识的朴正洙, 一脸泪痕和苍白的唇色刺痛了金希澈的心, 再也管不上会不会被人发现, 金希澈只想冲上去把人紧紧的抱住.

像只大型犬只一般扑在朴正洙的身上, 狠狠的吻上了床上目光呆滞的人, 牙齿互相碰撞的疼痛都顾不上了, 狠下了心咬破了朴正洙的嘴唇, 才终于唤回了人的注意力.

「希澈啊...不知道来医院要穿得低调点吗?」朴正洙回过神的一刻就看到了金希澈脸上的泪痕, 心不禁揪痛了一下, 差点就抛下了他一个人的确是他的错, 此刻实在有点不知所措, 只好假装轻松的说着无聊的话.

「朴正洙!你要活着!必须要给我活着!你敢再一次你试试?我...求你了...我求你活着好不好?我们是二为一体的你不知道吗?能不能为了我活着?求你了!朴正洙...求你为了金希澈活着好不好?」金希澈的大眼睛止不住的流着眼泪, 朴正洙看向金希澈的双眼, 在金希澈的眼中, 他看到了不堪入目的自己, 还有金希澈的悲伤和哀求..他突然觉得自己好狠的心, 怎么能把上天下地的人折磨成这样, 那还是他最爱的人...

「好!从今以后...我为你活着!」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Back

金希澈和朴正洙的家楼下...

金希澈看着停在顶楼迟迟不肯动的电梯焦急地来回踱着步, 伸出手又一次不耐烦地按了按电梯的按钮...

他刚从海外的节目拍摄回来, 本来就已经二天没见到他的爱人了, 偏偏他的飞机还晚点了, 本来应该十二点就能到家的他, 偏偏搞到快半夜二点了都还没到家...

其实刚下飞机时他就已经给朴正洙打了电话让人先睡了, 可是他太了解朴正洙了, 他知道等不到他回家给他一个大大的拥抱的话, 朴正洙是肯定不会愿意睡觉的, 他几乎都能想象到那个瘦弱的身躯窝在沙发上等他回家的画面, 或许会抱着空儿或希范在沙发边看电视边等他, 又或许会累到不小心在沙发上睡着了...

「叮」

电梯终于到了, 金希澈一个箭步就进了电梯按下了关门键, 短短十几层的距离, 他却还是有点心急如焚, 他急不及待地想抱住沙发上的人告诉他自己有多想他, 刚刚在楼下等得着急的时候不是没想过要跑楼梯上去, 可是一想到要是朴正洙知道后肯定又要心疼他不疼惜自己的脚, 他就只好放弃了...

熟练地按下了属于他们的家的密码, 金希澈打开了大门, 经过小小的走道进到了客厅, 果不其然地看到歪着头窝在沙发上睡着了的人, 轻轻走了过去从后抱住了纤细的腰, 怀里的人睡得不沉几乎是马上就睁开了眼.

「希澈啊, 回来啦?」朴正洙揉了揉眼睛, 转过了身把整张脸埋在了金希澈的怀里, 金希澈把手臂收紧了一些, 贪婪着几天没体验到的温香软玉.

「嗯我回来了..有没有想我?」金希澈的手在朴正洙的后腰轻轻摩蹭着.

「有!做什么都想你, 都快想死了...」朴正洙扁起嘴老实地对爱人诉说着思念之苦.

「我也好想你!」听到金希澈的话, 朴正洙双手一张, 下巴一抬, 闭上了双眼向爱人索吻, 金希澈自然是乐意至极, 搂紧了人的腰就吻上了微张的薄唇.

「希澈啊...欢迎你回家!」被金希澈抱在床上快要睡着时, 朴正洙闭着眼睛轻声地如此说道, 同样快要睡着的人听到后微微的一笑把怀里的人抱得更紧.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Check

「cut!先休息二十分钟, 利特xi可以先补一下妆, 这边机器准备好了我再找人去叫你!」朴正洙听到导演的话微微的弯了弯腰, 又转身向身后的工作人员也弯了弯腰后才走进了待机室.

朴正洙才刚坐下喝了口水, 金希澈的视像电话就打来了, 朴正洙忍不住地笑了笑, 按下了接听的按键, 屏幕稍等了一下后出现了裂着心型嘴的他的爱人, 依旧看到他就笑得像个傻瓜一样, 依旧好看到能让朴正洙的心快速跳动着.

电话另一头的人嚷着要查看他今天的衣着, 还美其名说是为了确保他不会又穿太少又不小心感冒了...朴正洙才不信, 说到底还不是因为他金希澈的占有欲太强, 如果可以, 朴正洙知道他肯定恨不得连他的一根头发都包起来不让人看....

正所谓, 一个合格的爱人就应该看破不说破, 所以朴正洙还是乖乖地走到全身镜前拍下照片传送了过去后才又回到拍摄的现场.

等到朴正洙再次回到待机室时已经又过了三个小时, 新来的小助理把工作人员递来的饭盒递给了朴正洙, 朴正洙微笑着让人以后也跟着特造他们坐下来跟他一起吃饭, 小助理看着朴正洙打开饭盒后也不急着吃, 反倒拿起手机先给食物拍了几张照.

「特哥是拍照上传到sns给elf看吗?」小助理疑惑的问, 对面的特造忍不住的笑了笑.

「不是啊!是拍给希澈看的!他怕我不好好吃饭, 要我每次餐前餐后都给他发张照片让他检查一下...」朴正洙的脸微微地发红.

「特哥和希澈哥的感情可真好, 我太羡慕了!」小助理觉得眼前的朴正洙在提起金希澈时幸福得彷彿会发光一样.

「才没什么好羡慕的呢...他啊...可烦人了...」朴正洙一脸嫌疑地说着, 嘴角却因为看到手机上刚传来的金希澈吃晚餐的自拍照而止不住的上扬...

「小妹妹...你可别相信这位哥说的, 嫌弃是假的, 秀恩爱倒是真的..很快你就会习惯的啦...只要你经历过一次他们二个人的同场, 之后其他的都不算什么了...都是姐我经历过的...相信我...牙一咬忍一忍就过了.」特造拍了拍小助理的肩膀, 看着对面又和金希澈打起了视像电话的他家老板, 叹了口气摇了摇头回到了自己的位子上默默的吃饭, 还附送狗粮, 还要多少有多少.... 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Devil

演艺圈里的人都知道, 金希澈和朴正洙的感情很好, 性格上南辕北辙的二人谈起恋爱来互补的刚刚好, 腻歪起来连热恋中的小情侣都愧不敢当.

电视台里的工作人员都知道, 金希澈很爱朴正洙, 不管工作有多忙, 每天总会抽时间打电话给朴正洙, 明明谁都知道他们住在一起早见晚也见, 可是每次视像电话接通的那一刻, 看到屏幕上带着梨窝的人时, 金希澈的脸上都会迅速挂上大大的笑容, 要是碰上时间允许的话, 还会看到金希澈窝在待机室的沙发上打着游戏等人下班的场面.

Super junior的成员们都知道, 金希澈对朴正洙很好, 他们的队长温温柔柔的, 近几年更是不管怎样开他玩笑都不会生气, 可是不管谁都不敢真的欺负朴正洙, 毕竟, 温温柔柔的队长有一个极度保护爱人的男朋友, 而那位男朋友虽然近年来不再那么的暴燥易怒, 可是谁要是真敢欺负朴正洙, 那把四十米的大刀还是会说来就来...

全世界大概只有朴正洙知道, 金希澈在床上时简直是只魔鬼, 每一次他都总能把朴正洙折磨到不顾一切地跟随他在欲海里浮沉...

有时候, 他会在朴正洙即将高潮时堵住他的顶端, 一脸温柔地看着朴正洙难耐又无助的样子, 下半身却毫不留情地撞击着他体内的敏感点, 略厚的嘴唇总会趁机提出一些让朴正洙羞愧的要求...

比如让朴正洙只穿着围裙和他在厨房里再来一发, 比如要求朴正洙让他内射然后在后穴里待到第二天, 比如要朴正洙在第二天夹着跳蛋去公司开会...

每一次朴正洙都会惊慌地拒绝金希澈那些让他羞红着脸的要求, 金希澈也总是不急, 缓慢地磨着朴正洙体内的敏感点, 分身被堵住不能高潮, 后穴中缓慢的抽插让他更难受, 没多久朴正洙就会哭着喊着什么都答应了, 金希澈会在那时候凑上前吻住朴正洙的唇, 如他所愿地加快下半身的速度, 和他最爱的人双双到达高潮...

每一次事后, 回复理智的朴正洙都会又羞又恼, 可是看着每一次事后都温柔又细心地为他清理的金希澈, 朴正洙觉得自己好像又没有那么气了...

没办法啊, 谁让自己爱他呢?管他是黏人的小猫咪还是爱折腾他的魔鬼, 不也是他爱的金希澈吗?那就只能认了呗...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Element

金希澈和朴正洙的家...

朴正洙正在厨房里做着清洁, 那是他特有的减压方法, 不远处的沙发上, 金希澈躺着打着游戏, 而这是他减压的方法...

Super junior的十五周年快要到了, 他们忙于一系列的惊喜和回归, 本就行程满满的二个人不免也有点超出负荷了, 趁着今天晚上难得的空闲, 二人趁机用自己的方式解着这段时间累积下来的压力.

「正洙啊!你觉得...你的人生走到今天...最重要最不可缺少的element是什么?」刚结束一局游戏的金希澈忽发其想的抬头看向厨房里的人.

「嗯?el?el什么?」朴正洙正埋头擦着料理台上的一块小小的不算显眼的污点.

「element!元素!元素!」金希澈坐起了身趴在沙发的靠背上.

「元素吗?嗯...我想...ELF吧!没有ELF那有今天的我们...」朴正洙满意的看了看洁白的料理台, 抬起头看向金希澈.

「正洙最重要的元素难道不该是我吗?」金希澈眨着双眼, 扁着嘴向朴正洙撒娇, 朴正洙看着沙发上瞬间变得可怜兮兮的爱人忍不住的笑了笑, 擦干了双手, 走到人的面前抬脚坐在了金希澈的大腿上..

「你才不是什么元素!元素都是外在的, 而你...是我的另一半, half of me, 你就是我, 我就是你, 没有你就没有我, 那还选什么元素?」朴正洙伸出双手轻轻的环上了金希澈的颈.

「啊!朴正洙!你从那儿学来的这些情话?」金希澈的脸迅速的红了起来, 双手忍不住的捂上了愈来愈红的双耳, 朴正洙看到金希澈的反应忍不住的大笑了起来.刚想从人的大腿上起身, 却不料被金希澈一个反身重新的按回了大腿上, 金希澈拉下了朴正洙的头, 额头贴额头, 鼻尖贴鼻尖的, 金希澈的鼻息轻轻地喷在朴正洙的下巴, 朴正洙的脸慢慢地红了起来.

「正洙啊...你好肉麻...可是因为是你, 所以我好喜欢!」金希澈轻抬下巴吻上了那双像沾了蜜的唇, 而那双唇的主人也止不住的被吻出了梨窝, 哪里还需要其他的减压方法, 因为我们就是彼此最佳的减压方法.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Fox

几乎整个韩国的人都知道, 朴正洙是一个温柔又体贴的人, 在成员们面前, 是可以无条件依靠信赖的队长, 在后辈面前, 是一点都不吝啬分享经验的前辈, 在前辈面前, 是有礼又勤学的后辈, 在ELF面前, 是为了ELF的笑容能无条件努力坚持的偶像...

那么, 在他的爱人, 同是super junior成员, 金希澈的面前, 他又是怎样的存在呢?金希澈觉得, 他的爱人, 绝对是一只小狐狸!

此刻, 他正和他的小狐狸一起坐在公司的会议室里, 现场还有其他成员, 还有李秀满和其他公司的高层, 而他的小狐狸正认真地微笑着看向他询问他对新歌概念的想法, 一切看起来都那么的正常, 如果他能忽略那双在他大腿间作乱的脚的话....

金希澈被蹭得早就有了反应, 脖子早就红成了一片, 衣服的下摆被撑起了一个小弧形, 金希澈趁着没人发现前, 悄悄地往下移了移, 只是这么一往下移, 距离变得更近了, 也就更方便了对面那只小狐狸继续作乱了, 金希澈宠溺地瞪了瞪坐在对面的朴正洙, 对面的人这才收回了作乱的脚, 认真地开起了会来.

这已经不是朴正洙第一次在其他人面前作弄金希澈了, 有一次演唱会时, 趁着舞台的灯打开的前一秒, 朴正洙快速地在金希澈的唇上印上一吻, 然后看着金希澈懵了一下错过了第一句歌词, 结果朴正洙自己也忍笑忍了一整首歌...

又有一次, 在和成员们玩用嘴传纸的游戏时, 朴正洙故意戳破了纸后笑到滚在了地上, 然后躺在地上看着金希澈满脸通红又口齿不清地和台上的主持人解释.

金希澈对这样的朴正洙完全没辙, 每一次都只能任朴正洙对他为所欲为, 其实他也没有真的想要怎么反抗, 毕竟, 这是他专属的小狐狸啊!自己的小狐狸, 除了宠着还能怎么样呢...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Goodnight & good morning

金希澈和朴正洙之间有个不成文的规则, 也不知道是谁先开始的, 反正在不知不觉中他们二个都养成了每天和对方说早安和晚安的习惯.

暧昧时, 看着电话上的一句晚安能开心得一整晚都睡不着, 起床时意识都还没完全清醒就伸手解开了锁屏, 打开对话框却又不断打了又删除, 最后也只敢把一句早安传送出去.

在一起后, 每天晚上抱着彼此, 在耳边轻轻的说一声晚安, 早上醒来后, 眼都没来得及睁开, 声音还是没有睡醒的沙哑时, 就抱紧着彼此说一声早安再交换一个甜腻的吻.

其实这个规则也不是没有被打断过, 曾经有一次, 金希澈和朋友们喝酒时不小心喝多了, 朴正洙打开门时, 只见金希澈人都站不直地被几个朋友抬着回来, 朴正洙连忙把人接了过来, 又带着歉意地把朋友们送出了家门, 金希澈当晚一倒在床上就倒头大睡, 自然是没有给朴正洙说晚安.

金希澈第二天醒来时朴正洙已经出门工作了, 金希澈环视了一圈, 发现自己并没有睡在自己和朴正洙的床上, 反而是睡在了客房里, 伸手拿出手机却没有看到朴正洙给他留的任何信息, 就连平常永远不会缺少的一句早安都没有, 当时金希澈也没有想那么多, 给朴正洙发了个早安的信息就去了洗手间洗刷.

可是一整天下来, 朴正洙都没有回覆金希澈的消息, 就连金希澈打过去的好几个视像电话也被毫不留情地挂断了, 意识到事情严重性的金希澈在结束录像后马上赶去了朴正洙当天做mc的地方, 顺利赶在朴正洙上车离开前拦下了对方, 后来在金希澈的死缠难打左哄右哄下, 朴正洙才终于消了气.

那一次之后, 只要金希澈喝了酒, 不管喝了多少, 不管他是清醒着自己走进家门还是被人扛着回家, 他都会一直嚷着提醒着自己一定要记得跟特儿说晚安.

每一次, 朴正洙看着那明明醉了却还是一脸认真地嚷着要记得说晚安的人时, 本来想要唠叨那人又喝醉的话都会就此打住, 通常朴正洙都会凑上前在那满是酒精的唇上印上一吻, 然后把自己窝在那人的怀里, 而通常没过多久, 那人温热的气息就会喷洒在他的耳边, 伴随着那声晚安的是那紧紧环在自己腰上的双手.

「晚安了, 我的澈儿!」朴正洙伸出双手回抱着, 把脸埋在金希澈的胸膛上, 没多久房间就会传出二人安稳的呼吸声.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Holiday

飞机上...

金希澈牵着朴正洙一同坐在了飞机的机舱里, 平日的行程非常紧凑, 吃完飞机上提供的餐点后, 二人头靠着头没过一会儿就双双睡着了, 朴正洙平日里总是睡得不安稳, 唯独在金希澈的怀里才能睡得沉稳.

飞机上传来了机长的广播, 提醒着乘客马上就要降落了, 金希澈被广播声吵醒, 睁开眼的瞬间被剌眼的光线剌激到又猛的合上了眼睛缓了一会儿才适应了过来, 怀里的人还在沉沉的睡着, 金希澈拢了拢朴正洙被空调吹乱的头发, 不忍心把人吵醒, 硬是等到机上的人下去了一大半才转头吻了下朴正洙的头顶.

「特儿啊...该起来啦...」金希澈温柔的抚摸着朴正洙的脸颊, 怀里的人听到熟悉的声音才缓缓地伸手揉了揉自己的眼睛.

「嗯?到了吗?」朴正洙把脸往金希澈的怀里埋, 金希澈点点头帮着朴正洙把随行物品收拾好, 牵上还闭着眼睛的人下了飞机, 朴正洙从来信任金希澈, 即使闭上双眼仍然信任地大步走着, 当朴正洙终于舍得睁开双眼时, 二人已经快来到地下的停车场了.

这次是二人难得的休假旅游, 金希澈早就跟航空公司的人交代过希望一切低调, 因此二人一路由机场人员带领着避开了其他人, 从秘密的通道悄悄的来到了地下的停车场, 引领他们的机场员工大概从没想过会看到如此温柔宠溺的宇宙大明星和那么孩子气的super junior队长.

到达酒店后, 二人饿得不行, 行李都来不及整理就在酒店附近的拉面店吃了碗香喷喷的拉面, 本就热爱拉面的金希澈尝了一口就赞不绝口, 看着爱人一脸满足, 朴正洙也胃口大好的吃下了一整碗的拉面.

吃饱后金希澈就拉着朴正洙上了巴士来到了奈良公园, 一踏进公园, 一头奈良小鹿就走近了二人, 鼻子还一直在拱朴正洙的手, 禁不住可爱的小鹿无声的撒娇, 朴正洙转身就跟身旁的小贩买了饼干喂给了小鹿.

「我的情敌可真多啊...就连小鹿都特别喜欢你..」金希澈吃味的看着面前温馨的场面.

「可是我只喜欢你啊!」朴正洙把饼干放在地上由得小鹿自己吃, 转身环上了金希澈腰, 抬起头向恋人撒着娇, 金希澈没忍住, 低下了头深深的吻住了朴正洙.

一吻结束, 金希澈牵着还在喘气的朴正洙走进了公园, 奈良公园的另一个特色就是满园子的樱花, 金希澈就是冲着这个而来的, 粉粉红红的樱花开得茂盛, 金希澈牵着朴正洙在其中一棵樱花树下停了下来, 手转而搂上了朴正洙的纤腰, 朴正洙顺从的微微调整站姿依偎在金希澈的怀里.

「你知道我为什么想带你来看樱花吗?」金希澈把下巴轻轻抵在朴正洙的头顶, 朴正洙没有回话, 就维持着原来的姿势等待着金希澈接着说下去.

「你听说过樱花的传说吗?传说中樱花原来只有白色, 后来日本的武士在人生最辉煌的时候选择了在最心爱的樱花树下结束自己的生命, 鲜红色的血渗进泥土, 自此之后, 本来只有白色的樱花变成了粉红色, 这是红色和白色的故事, 是我和你, 是多么美好的结局...」金希澈说罢忍不住的轻笑了一下, 怕是连以前的自己都无法想象, 有一天自己会像个小女孩一样去说这些话.

「那你知道樱花的花语吗?」朴正洙把头更深的埋在了金希澈的肩膀, 金希澈轻轻摇了摇头.

「樱花的花语是生命和幸福, 是一生只爱你一个, 是爱上了你就永不放弃...樱花是爱情和希望的象征...希澈啊...你就是我的樱花...是我的爱情...是我的希望...」朴正洙抬起了头和金希澈相视而笑, 轻轻踮起了脚吻上了他的樱花.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Ideal life

金希澈跟在朴正洙的后面从聚餐的餐厅走了出来, 和其他成员们一一道别后, 和朴正洙一同坐上了保姆车, 车缓缓地向他们家的方向驶去, 车上的音响播放着d & e的”B.A.D”.

看着金希澈把手握成了拳头的形状放在了嘴巴的附近, 张开嘴巴激情地演绎着弟弟们的新歌, 朴正洙没忍住的被金希澈逗得捧着肚子大笑着, 忽然想起了刚刚在聚会上大家聊起的话题.

「希澈啊...你觉得你心目中理想的退休生活是怎样的?」朴正洙拉过了金希澈在空中飞舞着的手.

「嗯...特儿你呢?」金希澈想了想反过来询问朴正洙.

「我啊?嗯...我想和你搬去国外的小城市, 住的地方要有个大大的花园的, 这样空儿和伏儿就能跑个痛快啦!客厅的话要有个大大的落地窗的, 能照进来阳光的那一种...你也知道啦...希范他不喜欢去户外, 可是总是不晒太阳的话实在是太不健康了!要是有个大大的落地窗的话, 希范就能窝在那里晒太阳啦...至于装潢的话....墙壁的话还是白色好了!红色的话实在太恐怖了...地毯也要白的...厨房当然得是白的啦, 毕竟是我的地盘, 也总是我在用嘛...沙发的话可以是红色的, 床也可以是红色的!嗯...再给你一间全红的游戏房好了!不过你得答应我, 不能一直窝在里面喔...要多多陪我才可以, 知道吗?洗手间的话....配个红白相间的小方格好像也不错...钱的话...我想以我们的积蓄应该也是可以足够我们二个用到老的, 不过要是你怕闷的话, 我们也可以开个小店, 我当大厨, 你当待应, 我们那么好看, 老了肯定也不会差到那里去, 肯定会有很多人来光顾我们的...每年我们都抽空至少回韩国一次, 回去找成员们聚一聚, 当然也要去见见我妈和你妈...还有希真姐和我姐!唔...澈啊...唔....」朴正洙满脸期盼的说了一大堆, 金希澈看得着迷, 伸手把人搂进了怀里, 张嘴包含住了那双喋喋不休的薄唇.

朴正洙伸手推开了金希澈, 没喘二口气又重新被拉回了怀里, 朴正洙被吻得发软, 直到坐在驾驶上的司机忍不住的笑了出来, 才想起来再次把金希澈推开.

「还在外面呢...你发什么疯啊?你还没告诉我你的答案呢?」朴正洙脸颊上还带着红晕, 手轻轻的捶了捶金希澈的胸膛, 被金希澈拉着手再次搂进了怀里, 稍微挣扎了二下也就顺着金希澈的意思找了个舒服的角度靠着了.

「我心目中理想的退休生活嘛...我想和你搬去国外的小城市, 住的地方要有大大的花园, 客厅要有大大的落地窗, 白色的墙壁, 红色的沙发...」朴正洙忍不住的打断了金希澈的话, 抬起了头, 下巴抵在了金希澈的胸膛上.

「啊金希澈!你干嘛抄袭我?」朴正洙疑惑的皱了皱眉, 金希澈低头吻了吻那张微微嘟起的嘴.

「我不是抄袭你...只是...我理想的生活就是有你的生活..」金希澈认真又深情的模样让朴正洙的心头一暖, 抬起下巴又再送上了自己的唇.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Jealous

待机室里...

金希澈和李赫宰窝在沙发上商讨着晚上要约去那里喝酒, 李东海在二人的不远处咬牙切齿地瞪着二人的背影, 朴正洙拿着手机坐到了李东海的身边.

「东海啊...今晚和哥一起去这家酒吧喝一杯好不好?听说有好多好看的小帅哥和小美女的!」朴正洙兴奋地把手机举到了李东海的面前.

「好啊!哥我们去喝酒!」李东海正在气头上, 和朴正洙的提议简直不谋而合.

金希澈和李赫宰听到朴正洙和李东海的对话, 互相瞪大了眼睛对视了一眼后, 连忙跑到了二人身边, 一人拉着一个地强行把二人分开了.

「特儿你怎么能去酒吧看其他男生?其他男生有我帅吗?」金希澈把朴正洙紧紧抱在怀里撒着娇.

「没有比希澈更帅的人了...那...今晚我们在家喝二杯好不好?我有点想喝酒了..」朴正洙边说边被金希澈搂着腰走出了待机室.

颁奖礼结束后的后台...

「希澈oppa!来一起拍张照好不好?」新人女团的成员对金希澈招了招手, 金希澈刚想应允, 就被朴正洙和崔始源合拍时的闪光灯吸引了目光.

「始源啊...哥最近的胸肌练得蛮不错的, 不信你摸摸看!」朴正洙说完还把胸口前的扣子打开了, 微微地笑看着身旁的崔始源, 崔始源被吓得用尽了全身的力气拒绝着朴正洙, 眼角看向带着冷笑的金钟云和脸黑到不行的金希澈...崔始源表示...他真的是冤枉的!他真的没有!

「特儿啊...你的胸肌怎么能让其他人摸?不是说好了是我一个人的福利吗?」金希澈委屈巴巴地把朴正洙的领口拢了拢.

「那...要不你摸摸...」朴正洙笑得纯真, 金希澈忍不住马上把人拉回家慢慢地摸, 全身的那一种...

休息室...

「厉旭啊!哥最近在构思着想要拍一个户外烹饪的节目放上油管, 要不要跟哥一起去露营啊?」朴正洙捏着下巴思考着, 还没等金厉旭开口答应, 金希澈就抢先的把正在约他打游戏的曹圭贤一脚伸到了地上, 起身就飞扑到了朴正洙的身边几乎半个身子都趴了上去.

「特儿!想去露营为什么不和我去?野外play好刺激的!我们正好能试试!」看着金希澈又一次的搂着朴正洙的腰离开了, 申东熙第n次的摇了摇头.

大家都以为爱吃醋的是金希澈, 其实更爱吃醋的那个是朴正洙, 只是狐狸终究是比猫咪狡猾的, 一切也不过是朴正洙的小手段而已...

比如说, 在李东海注意到李赫宰在和金希澈约酒前, 朴正洙就已经从镜子里盯了后头那二个人很久了...又比如说, 拍照从来不开闪光灯的朴正洙到底为什么在和崔始源合照时会把闪光灯打开...又再比如说, 在曹圭贤被金希澈踢到地上时, 朴正洙嘴角那悄悄上扬的嘴角....

申东熙第一次这么庆幸自己是个没对象的人...

「东熙啊!今晚要不要和哥去吃五花肉?」申东熙缓缓地转头一看..是朴正洙笑得天真的脸庞和恨不得把他丢进火坑里的金希澈.....啊西!

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Kiss

作为交往了十几年的恋人, 金希澈和朴正洙之间有过数都数不清的亲吻, 窝在沙发上看电视时温馨的亲吻, 有人要出远行前依依不舍的亲吻, 运动前一触即发的激烈的亲吻, 吵架时从带着些许反抗到情不自禁的亲吻...

可要说到二人之间的初吻, 那就得追溯到很久之前了, 久到super junior都还没有出道的时候...

在收到通知他们终于可以出道的那一晚, 大家围在了容下了十几个人后有点拥挤的宿舍, 那时候大家都还很穷, 吃不起什么昂贵的料理, 也喝不起什么高质量的酒, 一桌子的菜是朴正洙和金厉旭拉着勉强能打下手的申东熙煮出来的, 酒是金希澈, 曹圭贤和李赫宰平日喝剩的十几瓶啤酒和清酒, 后来金希澈嫌弃酒不够, 崔始源自告奋勇地充当这个跑脚, 回来时带着十几瓶红酒香槟, 口齿不清的说是超市抽奖赢的, 金希澈抬起头和正在厨房切肉的朴正洙相视而笑, 大概也只有这只傻傻的小马会觉得能骗过大家吧.

晚饭过后, 一地的酒鬼倒在冰冷的地板上, 唯一只有金希澈和朴正洙还算是清醒的, 金希澈是酒量实在太好了, 朴正洙则是有自知自明地只喝了一杯.

二个人虽然不至于像地上那些人那样醉到毫无意识, 可在酒精的洗礼下也多少迷迷糊糊的, 朴正洙的头靠在了金希澈的肩上, 被金希澈的话逗得笑个不停, 身体一下一下的抽着, 刚想抬头回应金希澈的话, 和金希澈正打算低头看他的动作几乎发生在同一秒.

朴正洙和金希澈的嘴唇只相差了那么一厘米, 看着朴正洙笑得像弯月的双眼, 红彤彤的脸颊, 嘴角上浅浅的梨窝, 金希澈试探着凑前了一点, 嘴唇紧贴上朴正洙的, 怀里的人依然笑着没有要推开他的意思, 二人对接吻都还很青涩, 金希澈用力地紧贴着朴正洙的唇, 双手更用力地把朴正洙整个人拉近贴在自己的身上.

「再喝!」李赫宰突然的梦话吓了二人一跳, 僵硬了好几秒, 发现李赫宰根本连眼睛都没睁开后忍不住的笑了笑.

金希澈拉着朴正洙的手跑进了房间, 房门一关上又把人压在门上食髓知味地又吻了上去.

后来有一次二人结束一场运动后躺在床上, 朴正洙抓着金希澈好看的手把玩着, 金希澈在朴正洙的后背上吻了下, 想起多年前的那个吻, 就问朴正洙当年为什么没有推开他.

「因为我醉了啊!」朴正洙的回应惹得金希澈一阵不满, 朴正洙笑着转过了身看着他.

「开玩笑的!大概...那时候就喜欢你了吧...那你呢?你也没醉啊...为什么吻我?」金希澈低头又吻了吻朴正洙.

「因为...我没有跟天使接过吻啊!果然...一试难忘...试了一下, 结果把一生都搭进去了...」金希澈收紧了在朴正洙腰上的手, 庆幸着当时的一时意乱情迷.

「那...要不要跟天使再来一发?」朴正洙勾起腿在金希澈的后腰上蹭着.

「天使这样不怕堕进地狱吗?」金希澈口上如此说着, 人却已经翻身压上了朴正洙.

「和你在一起吗?那下地狱也不怕!」朴正洙拉下金希澈的头吻了上去.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Legal

酒店...

「特儿!我来了!」金希澈的声音在人还没来到休息室时就已经传了过来, 在门前就已经被金厉旭和李东海挡住了视线, 二人身后的门被关得牢牢的, 什么都看不见.

「啊!你们干什么?我要见特儿啦!」金希澈被李东海的大胳膊扯着往外走, 眼睛还不死心地猛地回头盯着那道紧紧关上的门.

「哥!结婚前二位新人是不能见面的!」金厉旭帮着李东海在推着金希澈的背离开.

这一天终于到了, 今天就是金希澈和朴正洙结婚的日子了, 虽然已经让公司出了声明, 毕竟不能再欺瞒elf了啊, 可是二人都不是喜欢高调的人, 所以今天的婚礼除了家人就只有情同家人的成员们了.

所谓的婚礼其实说白了更象是个聚餐, 在酒店订了个大点的套房, 大家围起来吃吃喝喝, 什么都不用说又什么都可以说.

二位新人身穿全白的西装, 打上红色的领带, 眼浅的朴正洙在进场时就忍不住的落泪了, 金希澈把走到他身边的人拥进怀内柔声安慰着, 自己却也在宣读结婚誓言时哭得差点说不下去.

吃完饭后, 喝了不少的曹圭贤拉上李东海计划着闹新房, 被金厉旭拧着耳朵带回了家, 李赫宰又哄又求的也终于让李东海打消了念头, 剩下的人推着金希澈和朴正洙进了套间后也纷纷离开了.

不负众人所望地, 一关上房门, 金希澈就把朴正洙推倒在床上, 衣服被扯开, 钮扣崩得一地都是,练得饱满的胸肌被身上的人爱不释手地把玩着, 朴正洙不甘示弱地把手往下一伸惹得金希澈忍不住地喘息, 早已熟悉彼此的身体得很, 事情很快地就来到了最后一步, 朴正洙却在此时伸手推开了在他身后的金希澈.

「你不会现在才说不要吧?」金希澈的呼吸声很重, 情欲快扯碎了他所有的理智, 身下的人勾人得他觉得怎么要都不够.

「新婚礼物!想让你看着我!」朴正洙漂亮的狐狸眼睛带了点红, 浑身的皮肤透着红, 翻身跨坐在金希澈的大腿上, 双手撑在金希澈白晢的胸膛, 用力一坐就整根吞了进去.

看着咬着下唇撑着自己胸膛上下扭动的人, 金希澈的硕大忍不住地又大了一圈, 掐紧朴正洙的纤腰就是一阵又急又猛的挺腰, 本就因为身体的重量吃得很深的硕大更深更重地撞击着朴正洙体内的内壁, 朴正洙忍不住地往后仰起头, 漂亮的锁骨吸引着金希澈撑起身抱紧了人吻了上去, 朴正洙再也忍不住地一阵颤抖全都喷射在了金希澈的肚子上.

高潮后的朴正洙全身乏力, 趴在金希澈的肩上喘着气, 金希澈还没有释放, 二人都深知这场性爱还没有完结, 但早已不再是十八二十的年轻人了, 金希澈体贴地给朴正洙留了点休息的时间.

「喜欢我的新婚礼物吗, 我的合法伴侣?」朴正洙回了一点气, 靠着金希澈的肩笑着问, 声音因过度的叫喊带上了点沙哑.

「当然喜欢啊!你知道的, 你的一切我都喜欢...现在换我送你新婚礼物了...」金希澈把朴正洙扑倒在床上, 拿起枕头把朴正洙的后背垫起, 只要稍微低头, 就能看清金希澈是如何进入他的姿势, 是金希澈最爱的姿势之一.

「换你看着我了!我要送你礼物了...记得接好!我会一滴不剩全都射给你的!我的合法伴侣...」金希澈俯下身轻咬着朴正洙的耳垂, 身下毫不留情地全根没入, 娇喘声在房间里徘徊, 夜还很长, 他们的一辈子也还很长...

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Memorable

朴正洙和金希澈的家...

晚饭过后, 金希澈走进了游戏房与李赫宰和曹圭贤连线打游戏, 朴正洙窝在客厅的沙发上刷着手机, 电视播放着新的综艺节目, 朴正洙时不时的瞄上一眼找梗.

碗被朴正洙堆在了厨房, 虽然二人都是洁癖重症患者, 但巧的是二人都不喜欢吃得肚子满满的时候站着洗碗, 所以通常都会先放在厨房里用水浸着, 至于谁去洗碗没有个说法, 通常是谁有空或是谁先走进厨房就谁洗.

节目上提到了如今流行的问好用语, 成功地吸引了朴正洙的目光, 正看得着迷, 手机传来了队友金钟云的信息, 拿起手机一看, 是一篇感人的爱情故事, 讲述了一些恋人间难忘的事, 最后问了一句”你呢?你和他之间最难忘的又是什么?”.

朴正洙拿着手机陷入了沉思, 电视上好笑的梗再也吸引不了他的注意力, 眼睛不自觉地飘向了游戏房的方向, 客厅的位置看不到房间里的人, 但打得激烈的人夹着脏话的声音时不时地传入了他的耳朵.

是什么呢?是第一次心动?是二人第一次接吻的感觉?是那次金唱片事件他护着自己的面子护送自己的画面?还是仁川大战后二人和好那晚的那一场激烈的sex?

「好了!不打了, 我要去洗碗了...洗完了还要陪特儿呢!就这样!」金希澈的声音传进了朴正洙的耳朵, 来不及收回的视线和从房间走出来的人撞了个正着, 金希澈快步走向了朴正洙弯下腰在人的唇上印上一吻.

「很快的!洗好了马上来陪你看电视....保证记得清下水道!」金希澈说完就走进了厨房带起了手套, 朴正洙看着金希澈的背影忍不住的笑了笑.

那有什么最难忘的事情?对朴正洙而言, 最难忘的, 不过是金希澈这个人...

起身走进厨房, 双手绕过腋下环抱住了金希澈的腰, 脸深深地埋在了人的后背里.

「怎么?不舍得离开我?」金希澈被朴正洙忽然的撒娇可爱到, 但同时也受落得很.

「嗯...不舍得离开你!实在是太爱你了!」朴正洙收紧了手, 金希澈笑了笑回头找寻着爱人的唇轻轻吻上.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Neck

朴正洙的脖子很好看, 至少金希澈是这样认为的....外面的人都以为金希澈最喜欢的是朴正洙的女团腿, 可其实更让金希澈迷恋的是那细长的脖子.

朴正洙的脖子很敏感, 几乎是轻轻一吻就能让人全身发软的程度, 平日里金希澈就喜欢盯着朴正洙的脖子看, 私底下更是有意无意地就要摸一摸, 金希澈尤其喜欢在某种情况下盯着朴正洙的脖子看, 每每到了临界点时, 朴正洙都会忍不住地往后仰起头, 漂亮的颈部线条一览无遗, 总能惹得金希澈忍不住地咬上喉结然后拼尽全力地冲刺.

作为多年的恋人, 朴正洙当然知道金希澈的心思, 恋人如此欣赏自己, 他自然是开心的, 平日里就总喜欢让特造给自己的脖子配点什么choker或是丝巾的.

特造每次听了都会忍不住地崩溃, 毕竟每次帮他家老板的脖子配点什么配件的第二天, 老板的脖子都会变得不堪入目, 不是让她不得不换件高领的衣服, 就是让她必须花更多的时间在遮瑕的方面.

其实对于朴正洙在脖子上带上饰物出现在大众的面前这件事, 金希澈是矛盾的, 无可否认的是那实在是太好看太吸引人了, 所以他舍不得让其他人也看见并发现他的美.

金希澈曾经有稍微地和朴正洙提起过关于吃醋的这件事情, 其实也没有多大的不满, 也就是撒撒娇, 抱怨着恋人的美被其他人都看到了, 毕竟, 金希澈本人还是看得很开心的.

自此, 二人间有了一个只有他们才知道的小秘密, 只要是朴正洙特别想要的日子, 他都会让特造给自己的脖子配上点什么, 然后一张勾人的自拍就会出现在金希澈手机里的置顶对话框里, 无声地催着人早点结束工作回家.

有时候也会有些例外, 除了朴正洙自己想要的时间外, 也有时候是为了讨好或安慰某人, 比如说金希澈的生日, 又比如说情侣间某些重要的节日, 又比如说为了安抚因朴正洙即将出国好几天而低落了好几天的金小朋友...

极短小剧场

特造: oppa你们幸福就好!不用管我!(埋头在满是吻痕的脖子上努力遮瑕)

10分钟后...

特造: 我做不到啊!谁来救救我?为什么特哥是下面的那一个?为什么金造就不用受这种苦?  
金造: 你以为我比你好多少吗?那是你没见过希澈哥后背上的地铁路线图!看到后背什么的衣服我早就放弃了, 有时候穿浅色一点的还得担心这儿担心那儿的就怕显了出来...我说...这我看特哥的指甲也不长啊...到底为什么能划出个地铁路线图来呢?  
特造&金造: 唉......  
特造: 今晚喝一杯吧!  
金造: 一杯不够, 还是不醉不归吧....

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Old

卧室里....

「希澈啊!我们再来一次好不好?」朴正洙环住了躺在他身边的金希澈的腰软着声音撒着娇, 金希澈撇了一眼靠在胸口上闪着狐狸眼的人, 心被勾得三魂不见了七魄, 差点就要鬼使神差答应了.

「特儿啊....我真的不行了...这都多少次了....」金希澈别过脸不去看朴正洙那水汪汪的眼睛.

「澈啊...就一次嘛...最后一次!求求你嘛...」朴正洙抬起头在金希澈的脸颊上讨好地吻了吻.

「你刚也是这样说的....我这都快四十岁了...你放过我吧好不好?特儿乖嘛...很晚了, 我们睡觉了好不好?」金希澈转过身把朴正洙拥进怀里, 朴正洙鼓着脸颊挣扎着推开了金希澈.

「别碰我!你坏死了!你不陪我是吧?我找赫宰!赫宰比你利害多了!哼!」朴正洙用力地把金希澈又重新搂上来的手甩开, 转身下了床就走了出去.

「赫宰啊....」

「特哥?怎么了吗?现在都快一点了, 哥怎么还没睡?」

「还不困呢...赫宰啊...你要不要跟哥.....」

「不要!」

「别这样嘛...你澈哥不肯陪我...你陪我嘛...就一次!一次完了就放你走!」

「我不要!哥!不是我说你...是真的不合适!哥你是真的不会打游戏!你太菜了...关键是你人菜瘾还大!哥我是真的带不动你了!人站在你面前你也能打不中的, 你还是算了吧!」李赫宰想起了过去几次和朴正洙组队吃鸡的惨况, 忍不住地扶上了前额摇了摇头.

「不要这样嘛...赫宰啊...哥求你了, 就陪哥玩一场吧!」朴正洙实在是太想吃鸡了, 只好放下面子向弟弟撒娇.

「哥你应该知道撒娇这一招, 只对希澈哥有用吧?我有时间我不会和海海多交流交流啊?干嘛要自讨苦吃...不说了, 海海还在等我呢...晚安了哥!」李赫宰毫不留情地就挂断了电话.

金希澈从房间走到客厅时, 朴正洙正盘着腿窝在沙发上, 脸颊比刚才鼓得更利害了, 金希澈忍不住地笑着摇了摇头, 看人的反应估计没少被李赫宰取笑, 大概也已经被曹圭贤和申东熙拒绝了.

「是不是有人想要吃鸡啊?」金希澈走到朴正洙的面前扬了扬手上的手机, 朴正洙双眼发光似的看向他点了点头.

「我看这个世界上啊...也就只有我会陪你了!你说你啊...怎么沉迷起来像个小孩似的...」金希澈弯腰捏了捏朴正洙的脸颊.

「嘻嘻...我就知道我的希澈对我最好了!」朴正洙捧起金希澈的脸对着心型嘴就猛的亲了好几下.

「你再亲的话..我可能就要改变主意, 改让你吃其他东西了...」金希澈低头看向了自己的下半身, 朴正洙跟随着恋人的视线看去, 脸颊上刷的一红.

「不要不要!我还没吃到鸡呢!要是一个小时内你能让我吃到鸡的话...作为奖励...我今晚也给你吃...随便你吃到饱...」朴正洙的话瞬间把金希澈的战斗力提到了最高点, 拿起自己和朴正洙的手机就按了开始, 毕竟...春宵一刻嘛...

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Park jungsoo

酒馆...

「我喝还不行吗?你们这二个臭小子...」金希澈在李赫宰和曹圭贤的起哄下又直接干掉了一杯真露, 酒精滑过喉咙一阵灼热, 金希澈忽然想起来, 自己好像已经很久没有像年少时那样把酒当成水来喝了.

是什么时候开始的呢?大概是从那次发现朴正洙偷偷上网查询喝太多酒会对身体造成什么伤害时开始的吧...他不想让他担心, 也舍不得比他早离开这个世界让他一个人面对一切, 所以不知不觉中也开始学着节制.

「希澈哥!我问你喔...你为什么以前都叫正洙哥正洙, 但现在却有时候会叫他特儿?」李赫宰喝多了有点懵, 一手撑着脸, 瞇起了眼睛看向他, 旁边的曹圭贤不知道是不是心情不好, 今天喝得特别凶, 现在人已经趴在桌上不知道在嘟嚷什么了.

「以前总叫他正洙是因为我很幼稚...我自私地希望他能永远是出道前天天陪我玩的那个朴正洙...所以我不喜欢他成为利特, 尤其是每次看到他用利特的身份向别人低头时, 简直讨厌!可后来我发现, 他并不觉得委屈, 能成为利特, 能守护super junior是他这辈子最自豪的事!既然这样...那我就跟他一起努力...是朴正洙还是利特已经不重要了...他想成为利特的时候, 背后一定会有陪他一起努力的希澈, 他要是累了想做回朴正洙, 金希澈的双臂永远都准备好把他牢牢接好...最重要的, 是不管是那一个他, 我都会陪着他牵着他的手走完这辈子!」金希澈说完抬头一看才发现对面二个人都已经趴在桌子上睡着了, 没好气的笑了笑, 李东海推开门一手扯着李赫宰就把人领回家了, 金希澈夹了一块辣炒年糕放进口里, 没咬二口包厢门就又被打开了.

朴正洙搓着手关上门走向金希澈, 那人已经张着手臂等待着他的怀抱了, 朴正洙自然也不会拒绝在撒娇的恋人, 金希澈暖暖的身体迅速捂暖了他的身体.

「正洙...那二个臭小子一直在灌我酒...我好可怜!」金希澈整张脸都埋进朴正洙的怀抱里, 双手紧紧环住了腰撒娇.

「没事!我们希澈很能喝的不是吗?」朴正洙温柔地一下一下摸着金希澈的头发.

「才不是呢!我现在很醉, 特儿都不可怜可怜我吗?」金希澈抱着人扭来扭去.

「特儿这不是来接澈儿了吗?」朴正洙被恋人可爱的举动可爱到, 忍不住宠溺地笑了笑.

「不够不够!还要特儿bobo!」金希澈抬起头嘟起嘴, 朴正洙低下头用力地亲了一下, 金希澈这才笑嘻嘻地穿上衣服被朴正洙牵着手离开, 谁料门一打开, 差点就跟金厉旭撞了个正着, 金希澈撇了一眼, 大忙内的眼睛似乎有点浮肿, 脸上带着一丝尴尬, 笑了笑就越过了他们走了进去.

「曹圭贤!你又喝成这样!」金厉旭的嗓音隔着门依然刺耳, 金希澈和朴正洙隔着门偷听着, 在不意外地听到了忙内的道歉和二人哭着和好后又再次腻腻歪歪的对话, 才安心转身下了楼.

回到家, 朴正洙才刚把门关上, 金希澈就把他压在门上吻住了他.

「你知道吗?你永远是我的正洙...可是...也同时是我的特儿...」金希澈的鼻尖碰着他的.

「对!我知道!你也永远是我的希澈和澈儿!」朴正洙正想揶揄金希澈是不是真的喝多了, 可面前的人一脸认真的模样看着他, 最终, 也只能选择配合着他的忽然肉麻.

「去洗澡啦!你很臭!」朴正洙轻轻推着把下巴搁在他肩上一动不动的人.

「一起!我们一起!」金希澈一把抱起朴正洙就往浴室走去, 门被关上, 许久都没有被打开....

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

Quarrel

「哥还是直接回特哥家吧?」看着金希澈打开车门进到了保姆车的后车厢, 闭上了双眼一脸疲倦的样子, 大帅循例地问了一句.

「不用了...去我家...」金希澈的话让大帅正打算拉档的手停在了半空, 稍稍回头瞄了一眼, 金希澈依然维持着原来的姿势, 大帅抿了抿嘴也没说什么, 直接踩上油门而去.

「哥...那等会儿要不要我来载你去特哥家?」大帅把车停好, 金希澈这才睁开布满红丝的眼睛准备下车.

「不用了...」金希澈半弯着腰准备下车的动作顿了顿, 原本也没觉得有什么问题的大帅直接被下一句话轰得原地炸开.

「以后都不用了...我们吵架了, 暂时分开住...」

宿舍...

半个小时后, 收到大帅发出紧急警报的suju全体成员除了83line外集合在宿舍的大厅, 七人把大帅围在中间, 吵吵闹闹地嚷着自己到底有多忙.

「澈哥从特哥家搬走了!」随着大帅的一声大吼, 本来还在散漫的各人迅速安静了下来, 队内所有的事都没有二个83大哥吵架重要, 二位大哥平日总是腻腻歪歪的, 就算性格喜好都很两极, 但金希澈很宠朴正洙, 所以二人很少吵架, 对上一次吵架, 差点就原地解散了suju.

想起过去那次恐怖的经历, 众人迅速严肃了起来, 围坐在了大厅的中央, 激烈的讨论与争辩后, 全员一致通过, 由金希澈和朴正洙最疼的李赫宰和李东海亲自出手, 在明天团体工作后刻意在83面前吵架, 向来紧张成员们的朴正洙肯定会出手调停, 到时候就不信金希澈还舍得放朴正洙一个人担心着急.

为免李俩失手, 他们甚至拟定了后备的方案, 要是李俩失败了, 那就把他们二个人扔上崔始源的私人飞机, 把他们二个送去浪漫的巴黎, 身处浪漫的异地就不信他们还和好不了, 要是和好不了就都别回来了.

这种方案按理来说, 身为经纪人的大帅是不可能同意, 可大帅拍拍胸口, 表示一切包在他身上, 毕竟...这83二人要是多吵二天, 他的麻烦绝对不是为二人找点借口把工作推迟能比得过的.

众人想好了一切, 为了培养好吵架的情绪, 李赫宰当晚甚至被李东海赶回了自己的家, 一切也都准备就绪, 就是万万没料到, 第二天中午, 金希澈就搂着朴正洙的腰甜甜蜜蜜地走进了待机室.

前一天晚上...

金希澈在床上翻了又翻, 眼睛闭了又睁, 可怀里少了朴正洙的味道和温度, 不管怎样就是睡不着觉, 在第n次闭上眼睛还是毫无睡意后, 金希澈忍无可忍地起身披上外套就出了门, 小跑着来到了朴正洙的家, 悄悄把卧室的门推开, 柔和的月光照在朴正洙的脸庞上, 紧拧着的眉头和一脸的泪痕清晰地映入金希澈的眼廉.

几乎是没有任何思考, 本能地上前就吻住了还在睡梦中那人的双唇, 朴正洙被吻到喘不过气, 醒过来时还迷迷糊糊的, 看到金希澈下意识地就举起双手向金希澈撒娇, 金希澈把人狠狠地拥进怀里.

「对不起!我以后再也不跟你吵架了...看你哭, 我好心疼啊..」金希澈红着眼眶把手臂又再收紧了些.

「可你心疼的话我会更心疼的...」朴正洙入睡前躺在床上哭了好一会儿, 此刻说话的声音都带了点沙哑.

「好好好!不疼了我们都不要疼了, 你亲我一个好不好?你亲我一个我就不疼了!」金希澈怜惜地摸了摸朴正洙哭得红肿的眼睛.

「一个不够!要二个!」朴正洙破涕为笑, 捧着金希澈的脸就用力亲了二下.

结果那晚, 也不知道二人到底亲了多少个, 大概是从头到脚都亲了个遍, 大概也就亲了整整一个晚上而已吧.....

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Rabbit

金希澈常常觉得, 如果说平常的朴正洙在他面前是只勾人又狡猾的小狐狸的话, 那喝了酒之后的朴正洙大概就是只小白兔...勾人于无形的那一种...

朴正洙的酒量不太好, 基本上就是一到二杯的酒量, 每次喝了酒后就会浑身发红, 尤其是眼尾的位置, 微红的眼睛, 圆滚滚的, 可怜巴巴地看向你一眨一眨的...

这天, super junior全员久违地齐聚在一起工作, 申东熙熟门熟路地在烤肉店订了个包厢, 一群人结束工作后吵吵闹闹地围在了一起.

一群人难得相聚心情都异常高涨, 朴正洙难得心血来潮, 加上金希澈就在身边, 他知道即使喝醉也没关系, 所以也就跟着一起喝了二杯.

喝了二杯的朴正洙不意外地醉了, 金希澈把人搂在怀里继续和对面的李赫宰碰杯, 朴正洙嗅着金希澈身上熟悉的味道, 往爱人怀里面更靠近了一点后, 拽着金希澈的毛衣下摆就闭上眼睛乖巧的窝着.

喝了酒的人特别容易尿急, 没喝多久金希澈就急了, 只好轻轻把怀里睡着的人放在椅子上靠着, 还特别叮嘱了对面的李赫宰帮忙照看着.

没想到金希澈前脚刚走进洗手间, 朴正洙就睁开眼睛醒了过来, 打了个酒嗝, 红红的眼睛眨了眨就寻找起金希澈的身影来了, 受到嘱咐的李赫宰不敢怠慢, 急忙走到朴正洙的身边扶稳了摇摇欲坠的朴正洙, 谁知道朴正洙一听到李赫宰说金希澈去了洗手间, 哇的一声就大哭了起来, 哭得太急了整个人也跟着一抽一抽的, 李赫宰被吓得不轻, 还没来得及说什么, 头顶就被金希澈狠狠地打了一下.

金希澈从洗手间出来就看到了朴正洙哭得可怜的背影, 一个巴掌拍在李赫宰的头顶上, 伸手就把朴正洙揽在怀里哄着, 朴正洙这才抽着鼻子停住了哭泣.

「希澈...我...我...我...」朴正洙按着金希澈的肩膀站了起来, 红红的眼睛半瞇着, 整个人都摇摇晃晃的.

「你什么?」金希澈连忙扶住朴正洙以免他摔下去.

「嘻嘻...不知道!」朴正洙傻傻地笑着, 脸颊红卜卜的, 看起来可爱极了.

「那你叫什么啊?」金希澈被面前迷迷糊糊的人可爱到, 双手搂紧了朴正洙的纤腰.

「不知道...」朴正洙歪着脑袋想了想, 诚实地摇了摇头.

「那我是谁啊?知道吗?」金希澈揉了揉朴正洙的脸颊.

「嗯!你是澈儿...是我最爱的澈儿!」说到爱人的名字, 朴正洙扬起了甜甜的梨窝.

「那...特儿要不要抱抱澈儿啊?」金希澈笑得灿烂, 打开双手等待醉得可爱的爱人投怀送抱, 朴正洙乖巧地点了点头, 双手环上金希澈的脖子就跌坐在金希澈的大腿上.

「澈儿今天都还没有亲亲特儿呢!」朴正洙窝在金希澈的怀里, 抬起头就嘟起嘴向金希澈索吻, 金希澈捧起朴正洙的脸颊, 低头就吻上了朴正洙那微嘟着的小嘴.

平白吃了一顿狗粮的成员们一个个默默低下了头往自己嘴里塞食物, 李赫宰揉了揉自己发痛的头顶, 又看了眼吻得投入的83line, 抿了抿嘴也跟着默默地坐下举起了酒杯.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Shy

金希澈和朴正洙的卧室...

朴正洙颤抖着仰起下巴, 紧咬着下唇, 双手拽紧了身下的被单, 金希澈还在他的身后努力着, 腰被身后的人紧紧地扣在怀里.

结束了一切后, 金希澈心满意足地抱紧了瘫软在床上的朴正洙, 前一阵子大队忙于十五周年的一系列活动, 加上朴正洙忽然的生病, 金希澈为免朴正洙体力透支一直在努力克制, 导致二人已经有好一段时间没有运动了.

终于等到十五周年的活动周结束, 二人才放开了心来了一场久违的运动, 也许是有一段时间没有如此亲密了, 金希澈觉得朴正洙今晚彷彿特别敏感.

大姆指轻轻抚着朴正洙的脸颊, 吻了吻那双依然红肿的嘴唇, 金希澈一把把软若无骨的人抱了起来走进了浴室.

放好了温水, 又把一包玫瑰花香的浴盐倒进了温水中, 金希澈把朴正洙搂在了怀里, 一手拿着手机滑着, 另一只手环住了朴正洙, 手指在朴正洙白嫩的肩膀上来回抚着.

朴正洙靠着金希澈的胸膛, 调整了一下坐姿, 把自己更往金希澈的怀里凑, 手上也拿着手机, 打开了泡泡的软件, 刚和ELF发了晚安的信息, 通知栏就弹出了泡泡的提示, 是身后那个男人发的视频.

「希澈啊...你怎么又骗ELF了?」朴正洙摇着手机抬头笑着问身后的人, 嘴角的梨窝浅浅地挂着.

「没有啊...这是我没错啊!」金希澈低头吻了吻怀里那人的梨窝.

「可这视频明明就是前几天的...」朴正洙笑的时候梨窝一颤一颤的, 金希澈轻轻掰着朴正洙的下巴又是一个缱绻的吻, 朴正洙也反手抚着金希澈的脖子加深了这个吻, 直到朴正洙被吻到眼泛水光, 一脸潮红的样子, 金希澈才不舍地放开了怀里的人.

「前几天的那也是我啊..还是特儿想要我把现在我们一起泡澡的样子拍下来发到泡泡?」把朴正洙转过身来, 金希澈撑着浴缸把朴正洙环在了怀里.

「你...金希澈你就是个流氓!」金希澈的呼吸喷洒在朴正洙的耳朵, 朴正洙的耳朵一下子就变红了, 别过脸, 伸手推了推金希澈的胸膛.

「我们特儿害羞的时候真的特别可爱...可爱到我又想要了...」金希澈愈凑愈近, 拉过朴正洙的手来证明自己所言非虚.

「别嘛...都洗好澡了...」朴正洙嘴里说着不要, 手却顺着金希澈的意思不停来来回回.

「那就再洗一次好了!」堵上那张还准备说些什么的薄唇, 等到金希澈把朴正洙从浴室抱出来时, 天色已经带了点阳光了...

后记

「希澈啊...你说我们二个一起在深夜发泡泡, ELF会不会发现我们在做什么啊?」

「ELF会不会发现我不知道...至少那群小子肯定是猜到了...」

朴正洙接过金希澈递过来的手机, 看着群里来自成员们的嘲弄, 脸颊一红, 丢下手机就把脸埋进了金希澈的怀里.

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

带了点贤旭, 赫海, 源声

Together

时间就这样又过去了十年, super junior今年已经要庆祝二十五周年了, 队内二位大哥都已经四十八了, 就连队内的二位忙内, 也都已经在几年前就先后踏入了四十代.

Super junior依旧在世界各地占了一个很重要的地位, 如今, 每位成员在外都已经是稳重又能独当一面的前辈了, 就连综艺新手李东海都能自己一个人上一档综艺节目还不会冷场.

可是即使是现在, 他们依然被大家称为南韩最疯的疯子团, 因为那怕都是老年人了, 只要他们聚在一起, 就会统统变回那群幼稚的小孩, 丝毫没有了在外面那些成熟的样子.

金希澈和朴正洙的家...

朴正洙和金厉旭正在厨房里忙着准备晚餐, 二人平常都没少给自己的另一半下厨, 所以就算现在要准备十个人的晚餐, 二人依然泰若自然...

至少为什么是十个人?因为在吃了二十年各式各样来自成员们的狗粮后, 申东熙也终于在几年前遇上了自己一生的摰爱, 那个名叫伊芙的女生可爱又直率, 如今正坐在沙发上被申东熙拥在怀里.

不远处的金希澈和曹圭贤正拿着手机在连线打游戏, 李赫宰不知道说了什么又把金钟云气得拿起拖鞋就追着他来打, 李东海和崔始源互相挨着坐在地上看, 笑得就差眼泪没有掉下来了.

突然李赫宰一个闪躲, 金钟云一不小心就打到了金希澈的后脑勺, 几乎是想都没想, 金希澈把手机甩给曹圭贤后就跑进了厨房从后环上了朴正洙的腰.

看了眼厨房里嘟起嘴向朴正洙撒娇的金希澈, 再看了看宠溺地哄着金希澈的朴正洙, 曹圭贤咬紧了牙槽, 一手各拿着一部手机 , 眼看反正赢不了, 索性起身加入到李赫宰和金钟云的战团.

「吃饭了!」朴正洙拿着最后一盘菜从厨房走到了饭桌, 金希澈仍然趴在朴正洙的身后像个大型挂件, 听到队长的声音, 早就饿极的人们不用十秒就全都冲到了饭桌前乖乖坐好了.

「好多菜喔!特哥果然是主持过最佳料理秘籍的人!」申东熙看了一眼满桌香喷喷的菜, 满意地发出了赞叹.

「那当然!也不看看我的特儿是什么人...特儿可是连我这么挑食的人都能收服的呢...」金希澈得意地看向朴正洙笑着, 被朴正洙温柔地笑着揉着头.

「欸哥!这些菜可是我们小萌一起做的!」曹圭贤听了二人的话就不乐意了, 他家小萌可利害了!

「特儿累不累啊?」金希澈直接就无视了曹圭贤, 揉着朴正洙的腰心疼地问.

「嗯...手酸酸的!」朴正洙扁着嘴把手伸向了金希澈.

「特儿辛苦了....特儿休息一下, 我来喂你, 啊!」金希澈牵过朴正洙的手揉了几下, 拿起筷子把一块辣炒年糕夹了起来喂到了朴正洙的嘴边, 朴正洙笑了笑张嘴咬上了年糕, 还来不及把年糕吞下去, 金希澈就吻了上来, 朴正洙会意地闭上了眼睛, 和金希澈接了个带着辣炒年糕味的吻.

「真甜!」金希澈意犹未尽地舔了舔唇上沾着的酱汁.

「哥!那是辣的好不好?」曹圭贤一脸嫌弃地看着那二位加起来快一百岁还在秀恩爱的大哥.

「你懂什么...甜的是我的特儿啊!」金希澈眼尾都不看曹圭贤一眼, 眨着明亮的大眼睛就盯着朴正洙看.

「那再一块好不好?」听了金希澈的话, 朴正洙扬起了甜甜的梨窝.

金希澈又夹起了一块辣炒年糕放到了朴正洙的嘴边, 等朴正洙想要张口咬上时, 一个反手就把年糕往自己嘴里塞, 同一时间伸手扣紧了朴正洙的腰就又吻了上去.

「咦啊...小萌你看看我的鸡皮疙瘩...我好可怜!」曹圭贤硬生生吃了一顿狗粮, 抱紧金厉旭就是一阵撒娇.

「好好好..我们圭圭才不可怜...小萌给你呼呼喔!」金厉旭轻拍着曹圭贤的背安抚着.

李赫宰看到了金希澈的一顿操作, 拿起筷子就学着把辣炒年糕放进了嘴里转头看着李东海, 没想到李东海凑了上前咬掉了年糕就跑, 金钟云指着李赫宰捧腹大笑, 被身旁的崔始源偷袭地吻了一下.

「哥果然也是甜的!」看着崔始源一脸认真地说着情话, 金钟云的脸一下子就红了起来, 申东熙和伊芙互看了一眼, 也凑近了彼此接了一个甜腻的吻.

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

Ugly

朴正洙最近觉得自己真的老了, 体力愈来愈差就先不说了, 看着镜子里的自己眼尾的细纹又变得更深了, 皮肤也好像没有以前那么好了.

看了眼金希澈最新上传到sns的自拍照, 评论底下都是清一色的称赞, 不是夸他的皮肤又白又滑, 就是说他看起来像个二十出头的少年.

朴正洙心里没由来的一阵堵, 关掉手机的屏幕, 像个泄了气的气球那样卷缩在沙发上, 没过一会儿, 又猛然起身冲进了房间.

所以当金希澈回来时, 看到的画面就是他家爱人正坐在梳妆台前和一堆护肤品进行着深入的交流, 金希澈看了眼窗外还没完全暗下来的天色, 尽管心里疑惑, 却还是走到了朴正洙的身后轻轻把人拥进了怀里.

「正洙在想什么呢?连我回来都没发现...」朴正洙刚刚敷上了一片新的面膜, 金希澈只好退而求其次地在朴正洙的后颈上轻吻了一下.

「没有....」朴正洙敷着面膜说起话来有点含糊, 可金希澈还是从那明显被拖长的尾音中了解到朴正洙肯定是有什么不开心的事.

「特儿什么都可以跟澈儿说的喔...」金希澈眨着大眼睛搂紧了怀里人, 像往常那样向朴正洙撒娇.

「都说没有了!别挡住我!我要去上厕所了!」看着金希澈撒起娇来可可爱爱的样子, 朴正洙心里更是上火, 再也顾不上脸上的面膜, 挣开金希澈的怀抱就往洗手间跑去.

金希澈还想说些什么, 可门已经先一步被朴正洙关上了, 无奈地转身的剎那却看到了朴正洙还没来得及暗下去的手机屏幕, 撇了一眼依然紧闭的厕所门, 金希澈点开手机, 看着手机上显示的内容, 金希澈想了一下, 掏出了手机给金造发过去了一条信息.

第二天....

「特儿....他们把我头弄成这样了...他们都说我现在像个姨母!怎么办?特儿你会不会不爱我了?」金希澈一回到家就扑进了朴正洙的怀里, 美轮美奂的悄脸上顶着一头蓬松的卷发, 看起来确实有几份像小面馆里的那种姨母.

「怎么会...澈儿怎样特儿都喜欢...」朴正洙揉了揉金希澈柔软的发丝, 凑上前在金希澈的嘴角轻轻吻了一下.

「我也是!」收起脸上夸张的表情, 金希澈换上深情的模样, 把朴正洙拥进怀里, 高挺的鼻尖轻轻抵着朴正洙的.

「嗯?」朴正洙眨了眨好看的狐狸眼, 金希澈灵动的大眼睛就近在咫尺, 那是不管他看了多少年都还是会忍不住脸红的绝美景色.

「我也一样...不管特儿怎么样我都喜欢...就算特儿满脸皱纹, 就算特儿走不动路了, 那也永远是澈儿最爱最好看的特儿....」金希澈吻向了朴正洙, 轻轻的吻一下又一下地落在朴正洙的唇上.

「傻瓜...」朴正洙怎么可能不懂金希澈的用意, 揉了揉金希澈的新发型, 环紧了金希澈的腰, 把自己整张脸都埋进了金希澈的胸膛.

小剧场

较早前...

「哥!真的要弄这个发型吗?」负责替金希澈剪头发的发型师为难地向一旁的金造打着眼色求救.

「哥!要不你再想想?哥你是很帅没错...可是这个发型实在...」金造早在来的路上劝了金希澈很久, 说实在的其实已经不抱任何希望了, 只希望被公司的人发现后, 自己的训话可以不那么长...

「说什么呢?当然要弄啊!快点吧!我还赶着回去哄我家特儿呢!」金希澈看着镜子里的自己, 心里期待着等自己顶着这个姨母头回家时朴正洙会有多开心.

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

Vote

待机室...

「我要买白色的!你看多好看啊!」朴正洙把电话递到金希澈的面前努力说服着.

「可是我觉得红色的也很好看啊...」金希澈顺势把靠过来的人搂在怀里, 看着电话上的图片陷入了苦恼之中.

「那怎么办?要不...老规矩?」朴正洙依偎在金希澈的怀里, 狐狸般的眼睛转了转, 看着不远处正打算逃走的成员们, 抬起头看向金希澈.

「行!啊你们过来投票!你们觉得我和正洙的新家应该买白色的小茶几还是红色的?」金希澈一声命下, 逃跑失败的人们认命地走了过来, 脚步慢到彷彿要去赴战场一样.

金希澈和朴正洙自从上一次吵了半天的架后, 为免再影响他们之间的感情, 他们约法三章, 只要一遇到意见不一的时候就去找成员们进行投票.

虽然他们要投的内容通常都是些无关痛痒的小事, 比如说到底要让空儿和伏儿当情侣还是当兄妹, 又比如说晚上到底吃什么之类的, 可成员们还是会兴致勃勃地进行投票, 直到后来他们发现不管他们投票出来的结果是什么, 最后都总是会变成朴正洙想要的结果, 成员们才意识到自己的投票是多么的没有意义.

每次只要投票的结果是金希澈赢, 朴正洙就会缠住金希澈的胳膊撒娇, 可怜兮兮的眼神一眨一眨地看着金希澈, 声音变得又软又嗲, 环着金希澈的脖子扭来扭去, 还附上几个甜腻的吻, 你说金希澈能抵抗吗?当然不可能!

结果就是每次投完票的隔天, 大家都会看到一个春风满脸的金希澈呵护备至地搂着一个走路姿势怪怪的朴正洙.

什么?你说为什么他们明知道结果还是要找成员们投票?

据某吃遍suju队内狗粮的五花肉爱好人士申某人表示, 一切都不过是二位大哥另类的秀恩爱手段, 世界上只有你想不到的秀恩爱方法, 绝对没有83做不出来的秀恩爱方法...

什么?你还想知道明知道结果是一样为什么成员们不直接把票投给朴正洙?

你知道吧?suju是南韩出了名的橱窗组合, 既然狗粮无论如何都是要吃的, 至少得要朴正洙也付出点代价啊!

至于金希澈嘛...suju成员们一致同意, 让金希澈受罪就是让大家一起受罪, 所以他们思考了半秒钟, 还是决定乖乖地把大哥送上去给二哥慢慢享用就好.

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

Warmer

卧室...

金希澈躺在床上玩着最新下载的游戏, 一双大眼睛盯着屏幕一眨不眨的, 朴正洙从浴室小跑着跑进了卧室, 身上热腾腾的水气在寒冷刺骨的空气中迅速降温, 朴正洙忍不住打了个冷颤, 掀开被子就钻进了被窝里, 一双手迫不及待地探进了金希澈的衣服里, 一双脚也象是一只八爪鱼一样缠上了金希澈的腿.

「啊!好冷!」肚子上忽然传来了冰冷的触感, 金希澈被冷得吓了一跳, 一双眼却仍然盯着镜头不肯挪开半点.

「怎么还是这么冷?」朴正洙把脸埋在金希澈的胸膛上, 从被子缝隙里钻进来的冷风惹得他忍不住又打了个颤抖.

「特儿啊...我们来做点运动好不好?做点运动就不冷了!」被朴正洙蹭来蹭去的动作吸引了注意力,金希澈把手机丢在床上, 大手一揽把朴正洙整个人都揽进了自己的怀里.

「不要!脱掉衣服很冷耶!」金希澈身上暖烘烘的, 朴正洙把自己更往金希澈的方向挪了点.

「那就不脱!」金希澈从后把朴正洙压在床上, 把二人身上的裤子拉下来了一点, 兴奋的小小澈早已蓄势待发.

一个小时后...

「特儿啊...我就说暖和吧!再来一次吧!」

二个小时后...

「特儿啊...你先让我歇歇...你手别摸...啊西!再来!」

四个小时后...

「希澈啊..怎么又冷下来了...要不...我们再来一次?」

「正洙啊...这都第四次了...」

「你该不会...是不行了吧?」伸出手指在胸口划圈.

「啊西!我早晚有一天会死在你这只勾人的小狐狸手上...」翻身再次压上.

二天后...

当恨不得披着棉被上班的李赫宰和穿着二件羽绒服却还是冷得发抖的金希澈在电视台的待机室遇上时, 同病相怜的二人互看了一眼即了然于心, 忍不住唉了口气就一人捧着一杯温水坐到了靠在门口的沙发上, 两个人四条腿还在不断地颤抖.

「哥, 我觉得你们最近身体...好像...有点虚?」坐在不远处的崔始源看了眼二人, 脸上忍不住浮现出担忧的表情, 犹豫了一下还是支支吾吾地开了口.

「你懂什么!这叫幸福虚!」被金希澈和李赫宰异口同声的一致吓了一跳, 疑问的小马同学抱着好学的心态刚准备继续发问, 肩膀就被人沉沉地拍了一下.

「你该庆幸钟云哥还没发现你的用途...珍惜吧马始...」用围巾在颈上围了四圈的曹圭贤说完后就也颤抖着双腿坐到了李赫宰的旁边.

tbc


End file.
